Too Deep
by Sharona1981
Summary: In one moment, everything can change. Friends can become mortal enemies...or they can become something much more powerful. Shinsuke Nakamura/Kazuchika Okada smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Too Deep**

 _ **So, I have recently become a massive shipper of Nakamura/Okada (Nakada, I think the ship is called?)-I've seen pictures of them together, and yes I know they're just friends (they're both in loving relationships with ladies, after all), but if you squint...yeah, there could be a romance there. Or as you see here, a shedload of sexual tension. Once again, rated M for smut. I had intended for this to be a longer story (it may yet be, I had mapped out an idea where they fall in love but one of them gets scared and...well, as I said, maybe that will still happen.), but for now, just enjoy the sexiness. And please review! :) Ellen**_

 _ **Inspired by, and featuring lyrics from, th song of the same name.**_

 _'Come take my body and my blood,  
Like some final communion,  
'Cause a touch from you could make a soul right,  
Could make my soul right.  
I'm gonna dive, not coming up;  
I wanna drown me in your love.  
When I go too deep I don't wanna rise,  
No, I don't wanna rise...'_

Shinsuke couldn't really remember when his feelings towards Kazuchika changed. They had known each other for years, when Kazu was just a rookie starting out, a 'young boy'. He'd watched him grow and evolve into the Rainmaker, one of the top stars in New Japan.

Kazu was one of his closest and most beloved friends.

But then, somehow, everything was altered.

It all started off innocently enough. They were teaming against Hiroshi Tanahashi and Tetsuya Naito at the NJPW Road To Tokyo Dome event, in what turned out to be a very intense, gruelling match,ending in a draw.

Before the match even got started, the four combatants standing in the ring, Shin leaned back to speak to Kazu, to wish him luck, to tell him to fight hard, he couldn't remember anymore. Before he could even speak, Kazu had reached forward, smiling, and his fingers brushed his forearm.

It was by no means the first time Kazuchika had touched him, whether accidentally or on purpose, but for some reason, it felt different. It felt more than affectionate. At least, more than 'just good friends' affectionate.

Because the moment Kazu's fingers made contact with his skin, Shinsuke felt a shiver run up his spine. The kind of shiver usually reserved for the touch of a lover.

What?

No. No. _No_.

He was imagining it. It was crazy, ridiculous. Kazu was his friend. His _male_ friend.

And Shinsuke was _not_ gay. Absolutely not.

Refusing to entertain this insanity any further, Shinsuke brushed off Kazu's touch, choosing to ignore the flash of hurt in the younger man's face.

They had a match to concentrate on...

/

Things appeared to return to normal after that. Kazu was treating him the same as he always had, and Shinsuke convinced himself that it had all been his imagination. Of course it was. He in no way had feelings for one of his best friends, just as Kazu in no way had feelings for him.

And then, two weeks later, they had a tag team rematch against Tanahashi and Naito. A few minutes in, Kazu, the legal man at the time, went for a sliding dropkick on Tanahashi but accidentally nailed Shinsuke with it, knocking him out of the ring and onto the floor. As Kazu tried to attend to his partner, Tanahashi hit him with an enzuigiri, then pinned him after landing his patented High Fly Flow.

Tanahashi and Naito had left the ring when Shinsuke got back in, which might have been fortunate. He looked _furious_.

Kazuchika tried to explain, but Shinsuke didn't want to hear it. He was angrier than was normal, he felt like he wanted to hit Kazu, hurt him. And that wasn't like him. Mistakes happened in the ring all of the time, it was just that: a mistake. An accident.

So why was his blood boiling? Why was he shaking so hard?

Turning his back to Kazu, he stormed out of the ring and up the ramp, trying to understand this reaction, why he was feeling like this. Trying to once again convince himself that it wasn't his _feelings_ bursting to the surface again.

He'd only just entered his dressing-room, when Kazu came crashing in, face red. Now _he_ looked angry as well.

'What is your problem?!' Kazuchika snapped. 'That was an accident, you know it!'

Shinsuke tried to wave him away, suddenly feeling like there wasn't enough space in this room since Kazu had walked into it. He felt stifled, like he couldn't breathe.

'Go away.' He said harshly. 'Leave me alone.'

But Kazuchika would not be deterred. Grabbing Shinsuke's arm, he forced him to face him.

'Something's wrong with you.' He retorted. 'It's been wrong for weeks. You're acting weird.'

'Kazuchika,' Shin said slowly. His blood was roaring in his ears, to the point where he could barely hear what Kazu was saying. The moment he touched him, he felt it again, that feeling of _significance,_ that telltale shiver. It felt like things had been building right to this moment, and he couldn't begin to entertain the possibility of what it could mean.

'Please go.' His voice sounded pleading, even to his own ears. 'Please, Kazu...'

And then Kazu's fingers brushed his forearm again, and Shinsuke snapped. With all the force he could muster, he shoved Kazuchika back against the door, and the younger man bounced off it. He looked afraid now, his hand lifting to rub the back of his head where he'd bumped it.

'You're crazy.' He gasped. 'What's _wrong_ with you?'

Shin couldn't speak. All he could do was look at this young man, who had been his friend for so long. This young man, with whom he had fought and teamed all over Japan.

And all he wanted right now was...

He didn't even let himself complete the thought. He was on Kazu in an instant, pinning him against the door. And before there could be any protests or second thoughts, he kissed him. Hard. Like he was pouring his entire being into one kiss.

In a way, he was.

Kazuchika stiffened for an instant, but just for an instant. And then, with a soft sigh, he responded eagerly, his hands in Shin's hair, then sliding over his chest, tugging at his t-shirt, gliding under it, hands on bare skin.

Oh _god_.

This was wrong, Shinsuke thought. But it felt so _right_.

The kiss deepened, tongues venturing out to probe each other's mouths. It was like they'd been kissing forever, it didn't feel like the first kiss at all. Shin could feel himself becoming aroused, his leather pants tightening substantially around his growing erection.

He didn't care. He didn't care, it was so wonderful, he'd have him, right here on the damn floor, if need be...

And then he heard Kazu moan, felt him grind his own arousal against him, and the spell shattered. Shinsuke practically threw himself across the room, gaping in horror at Kazu, whose face was flushed, whose hair was tousled.

Who was very, very erect.

But so was Shinsuke himself.

No. _No_. What was he _doing_?

Kazuchika tried to reach out to him, tried to reassure him that this was okay. But it wasn't. How could it be? They were both men.

They were _friends_.

Or, they had been.

How could they be friends after this?

'Shinsuke, please..' But Shin pushed him aside, and fled, heart pounding.

What had he done?...

/

'You and Kaz are not talking?' It was Nobuo Yoshihashi, another of Shin's longtime friends, who noticed something was amiss first. Of course, it was-Nobuo was one of the most observant people he had ever met.

No, he had not spoken to Kazuchika since...

Since he had single-handedly destroyed their friendship in one moment of madness.

He couldn't get that kiss out of his head, replayed it over and over in his mind. Every single second of mindless, frenzied need.

He hadn't wanted to stop. And if he hadn't...

What would he have done?

What would _they_ have done?

Trying to appear casual to his friend, Shinsuke shrugged. 'It's fine.' He replied shortly. 'We don't have to talk all the time.'

'Kazu seems really upset.' Nobuo told him, which made Shin feel even worse. He hadn't meant to hurt Kazuchika, but what had happened was a mistake. No matter how wonderful it had felt at the time, it was... _wrong._

Shinsuke was not homophobic, certainly not, but while homosexuality was not illegal in Japan, it was still not as widely accepted as it was in other countries. And here, in this badass, masculine world, it had been viewed as odd enough when Shin had ditched his black tights and emotionless persona for an unspiked mohawk and red leather and integrated his classical ballet training into his entrance.

If people here knew he and Kazu had kissed, that good god, they had almost...

Wouldn't they be shunned, rejected?

He didn't want that. Not for him _or_ Kazuchika.

The problem was, how could they pretend it had never happened? Could they do it?

Could they ever go back to how things were?

And, a treacherous, impossible thought occurred to him: did he _want_ them to?

/

Kazuchika's locker-room door was open, but Shin knocked anyway, hand trembling. He needed to at least attempt to put things right between them.

When there was no answer, Shinsuke entered, looking around for the younger blond. Kazu's colourful robe was draped over a clothes hanger, his boots and trunks on the bench next to it, and then he heard the sound of running water, and groaned inwardly.

He was taking a shower.

Why Kazuchika had left the door open when he was in the shower was something Shin wasn't entirely surprised about. Kazu was not the shyest of people when it came to his body, and felt that locked doors were an unnecessary evil.

Funny-people lauded Shinsuke for his confidence and charisma, but in a way, Kazu was even more confident than he was.

He had come here to try to make things right, but suddenly, all Shin could see or picture was Kazuchika standing under the shower, naked, water running down his body.

Horrified, Shinsuke realized the thought was arousing him.

What was _wrong_ with him?

He had come here to talk to Kazu, maybe try to repair their friendship, and now...

And then it hit him. Maybe he'd always known.

He didn't want to be Kazuchika's friend anymore.

He just wanted _him_.

He wanted to _be_ with him.

Perhaps, deep down, he had always wanted to be with him. It explained why he'd always wanted to be close to him, always around him. But he had never thought it was because he was attracted to him.

Suddenly, it didn't matter that Kazu was a man, or that they had been friends for so long. Suddenly, all that mattered was the heat burning its way to Shinsuke's loins, the desire that he couldn't control.

Slowly, as if guided by someone else, Shin turned and locked the door, all the while aware that this, what he was about to do, would definitely mean their freindship was over. There would be no going back.

Because he planned to do a lot more to Kazuchika tonight than just kiss him.

He stripped, leaving his clothes in a heap outside the shower door. Through the steamed up glass, he could make out the contours of Kazu's body, and the burning heat in his loins became an inferno.

Still, for a moment, he hesitated. He had never been with a man, had never wanted to. This would change everything, and not just between them.

But...he wanted this. He wanted to touch him, hold him.

To hell with it.

Kazuchika turned, eyes widening in shock as a naked Shinsuke stepped in to the shower.

'What-?' He got no further, as Shin wordlessly slammed him into the shower wall, and kissed him, hungrily, passionately. Kazu responded at first, his mouth opening to accept Shin's kiss, hands entwining in his dark hair, and then he was pushing him away, breathing hard.

'No.' he said roughly. 'Not if you're going to run away again.'

Shinsuke was already soaking wet, black hair plastered to his face, water running in rivulets down his body. He was fully aroused now, his whole being aching for this beautiful, angry man in front of him.

He smiled. 'Shut up, Kazu. Kiss me.'

Kazuchika gaped at him for a moment, as if believing he'd misheard, and then Shinsuke was being slammed against the other side of the shower and their lips crashed together again.

It was wild, rough, their mouths open, tongues exploring, hands everywhere. Shinsuke's head was spinning; it had never felt like this with any woman he had ever touched. This was the kind of need that could make a man explode.

And speaking of explosion...

Kazuchika's hips grinded against him, and he could feel how turned on he was as well, and then, his hand, his warm, wet hand, wrapped around Shinsuke, stroking him slowly.

Shin moaned loudly at the contact, his head falling back, hips bucking instinctively against Kazu's exquisite touch. Slow at first, he gradually increased the speed, until Shinsuke was pretty much reduced to a gibbering mess. Then he reached out, mindless, needing Kazu to feel this too, and his hand found his erection, and began to mimic his movements.

Kazuchika cried out softly, as they stroked each other, their free hands still running over their bodies, squeezing a shoulder, tweaking a nipple. They were grinding against each other in an erotic dance, legs braced against the wall.

Shinsuke couldn't remember who he was, where he was. The only thing he knew was how amazing this felt, how beautiful Kazu looked when he was lost in lust, as Shin himself was. When they weren't sharing sloppy, needy kisses, they were panting, groaning into each other's mouths, as they carried each other to their peak.

Kazuchika came first, groaning Shinsuke's name as his body shook, burying his face in his neck, mumbling words that might have been a declaration of love, Shinsuke was too far gone to tell, or care. . It took him a little longer but then he too climaxed, knees buckling as he shouted out his pleasure. It was a long, almost painful orgasm, streams of his seed mingling with Kazu's on the wet floor.

Afterwards, they stood there, trembling, hands gently stroking over each other's skin, Kazuchika pressing a soft kiss to the side of Shinsuke's shaved head.

'Stay with me.' he whispered. 'Please stay with me.'

And how could Shinsuke refuse?

How could he ever refuse?


	2. Chapter 2

**Unmei No Hito**

 **Okay, so I decided to write another chapter for this; was inspired by how incredibly adorable I think these two are together. It's established in this story that Kazuchika has been with men before, but Shinsuke never has, so this is his first time. It's also my first time writing a proper sex scene between two men, so I hope it's accurate, and not cheap or tacky. Rated M for smut, of course.**

 **'Unmei no hito', roughly translated from Japanese, means, 'soulmate'.**

 **Please review! :)**

Shinsuke had never felt so nervous, about anything. He had made love before, of course, but never like this.

Never with another man.

Since their encounter in the shower the week before, he and Kazu had been intimate, but had not technically had sex. Yet.

All that was about to change tonight.

He knew now that Kazuchika had been with a man before, but Shinsuke never had. He wanted to be with Kazu, certainly, wanted to be joined with him, but had no idea what to do or where to start.

He trembled under the weight of Kazu's hungry gaze as he was stripped slowly, bare skin already gleaming with perspiration. Kazuchika was already naked and aroused, flushed and ready.

Shinsuke groaned softly as Kazu's mouth trailed wet, hot kisses along his shoulder, then down along his chest, pausing only to flick his tongue at a nipple. And ever lower; Shin had to arch his back to allow him access to the rest of his body.

And then suddenly, unexpectedly, Kazu's mouth closed around his aching arousal, and Shinsuke cried out at the wet heat enveloping him, and bucked helplessly, hand gripping Kazu's short blond hair.

He'd never thought he'd want this, not from Kazu, not from any man.

But then, Kazu was not any man, was he?

'Yes.' He gasped., writhing under his thorough oral ministrations. 'Oh, _fuck_ , Kazu, _yes_.'

In response, Kazuchika moaned around Shin's erection and worked harder, faster, sending Shinsuke into a spiralling sensation of building pleasure that was in danger of making him completely insane.

Roughly, Shinsuke pulled away; as wonderful as it felt, he wanted to do this properly. He wanted to be with Kazu, properly. He wanted to be inside him when he climaxed.

As if he'd read his mind, Kazu rolled obligingly onto his back and spread his legs, exposing himself completely, and Shin suddenly felt nervous, uncertain.

What if he did something wrong?

What if he _hurt_ him?

Tenderly, Kazu reached up and cupped Shinsuke's face in his hand, again correctly reading his thoughts.

'It's ok.' He whispered. 'Please. I want you.'

Wordlessly, Kazu grabbed a bottle of lotion from the bedside table, and gestured for Shinsuke to extend his hand, pouring some of the lotion onto his fingers when he did so, then guided it to his seemingly tiny entrance.

'Just one finger at first.' He instructed him. 'You have to stretch it.'

Shinsuke gave Kazu an incredulous look, then offered the same look to the small puckered hole he was expected to enter. It seemed an impossibility, but he obeyed anyway, sliding his index finger slowly inside to the first knuckle. Immediately, Kazuchika moaned, a wanton, needy sound that only fuelled Shin's lust, and he plunged in deeper, watching greedily as Kazu's flushed face contorted with pleasure. Or was it pain? How could he be sure?

'Am I hurting you?' He asked, and Kazu shook his head, apparently impatient.

'It's good.' He breathed. 'Another finger.'

Again, Shinsuke obliged, adding another finger, stretching Kazu open as he did so; the entrance already looked significantly bigger, and a little less like it would be impossible to enter. He moved his fingers about, twisting them inside, and Kazuchika jerked, groaning once again.

Feeling pretty damn wanton himself now, Shinsuke leaned over him, eyes gleaming, lust turning any rational thought he might previously have had about how wrong this was, to complete nothingness. All he wanted to concentrate on right now was giving Kazu as much pleasure as possible.

Later, he would worry about Kazuchika returning the favour.

'Do you like it?' Shin gasped, gazing down into his upturned face. Kazuchika's eyes were hazy with desire, cheeks red, lips swollen. He looked very much like a man who was enjoying himself.

'Mmm...yes.' Kazu choked. 'Another finger. Please.'

Without even thinking about it, Shinsuke thrust another finger in, and Kazu winced slightly, flinching.

'I'm sorry.' Shin said sincerely, but when he tried to pull away, Kazu grabbed his hand.

'No.' He all but growled. 'Don't stop.'

And so he didn't; Shinsuke rocked back on his heels, and pleasured him, for what felt like only seconds but was probably much longer, before Kazuchika grabbed his hand again.

'Now.' He demanded, but there was more than a hint of pleading in his voice. ' _Please_ now.'

Reaching out to the bedside table, Shin grabbed a condom, suited up, then stared down at this man who was about to become his lover in the most base sense of the word.

But this wasn't base. It certainly didn't feel that way.

Grabbing Kazuchika's hips, he pulled him to the edge of the bed, then guided his member to his entrance.

'Are you sure?' He needed him to be absolutely certain before making him his.

' _Now_.' This time Kazu did growl, and without another word, Shinsuke pushed inside, filling him, both of them crying out.

It was a tighter sensation than Shin was used to, obviously, but otherwise, it felt good, so good. Beneath him, Kazu lifted his hips to meet his eager thrusts, their bodies moving as one, up and down, laboured breathing and soft moans echoing in the room.

Shinsuke flung his head back, mouth an open O of pleasure as he felt his climax build at an alarming rate. He didn't want to come yet, not yet, he wanted to enjoy this, wanted to savour the feel of Kazu, tight around him.

As he started to lose his rhythm, his thrusts becoming erratic, Kazu started to sit up, causing Shinsuke to bury himself even deeper inside of him, Shin grabbing his shoulders, pulling him to him, and they rocked together, so intimate, so beautifully as one.

'Kazu-chan.' He gasped. 'Oh fuck... _mine_. You're _mine_. Always.'

Reaching between their joined bodies, Shin stroked Kazu's leaking member, effectively bringing them both to climax.

Shinsuke peaked first, howling as his orgasm tore through his body, from his head to his toes, exploding in a million tiny lights behind his eyelids. Dimly, through the extremity of his completion, he heard Kazuchika shout his name, and then he too came, spurting his seed all over his own stomach and Shinsuke's. Then, as they began to come down from this most perfect of highs, they both collapsed senselessly onto the bed, a tangle of sweaty limbs.

Shin pulled out slowly, both men hissing at the sensation, and immediately, Kazuchika pulled him into his arms, humming softly.

'Beautiful.' He whispered against Shin's ear, so tenderly, it almost brought the older man to tears. 'Thank you.' Then, a few minutes later, with a tone that promised much wickedness, he added, 'It's your turn next.'

And Shinsuke felt a shiver of anticipation run up his spine. He felt like he'd forgotten how to breathe, as Kazu leaned over him, his smile both tender and wicked. He knew what was going to happen.

He was already so aroused by the mere thought of it. And so absolutely terrified.

Kazuchika seemed to sense his fear, as he lowered his head to whisper in Shin's ear, the older man shivering as his warm breath drifted over his skin.

'It's alright. I won't hurt you. Let me show you.'

Obediently, Shin lifted his legs, leaving himself open and exposed. His eyes followed Kazu as he once again grabbed the bottle of lotion from the nightstand, emptying a substantial amount onto his hand, and slowly, so slowly, pushed a slick finger inside him.

Shinsuke grimaced at the unfamiliar invasion; it burned slightly, and instinctively, he tried to pull away, but Kazu's free hand stroked his face, his hair, kissing his jawline, his forehead, murmuring soothing words.

'It's okay. Sshh. Relax. Let me touch you. Please.'

Shin breathed in deeply, and willed his inner muscles to go lax, to allow Kazu better access. He groaned as his finger slid in even deeper, but the burning sensation eased slightly, replaced by...

Pleasure. So much. It was...

' _Fuck_.' As Kazu inserted a second finger, Shinsuke arched his back slightly. It felt alien, of course, but it also felt so incredibly good.

So incredibly _right_.

As Kazuchika stimulated and stretched him, prepared him, Shin writhed under him, moaning his name like a litany, as if Kazu's name was suddenly the only word he could remember. He couldn't ever remember being this turned on, and they weren't even making love yet.

A third finger was thrust inside him, and it almost succeeded in driving Shinsuke completely over the edge. He bucked, crying out, his erection starting to leak, and he begged, begged like he had never begged before, for Kazuchika to take him.

He watched through a haze of lust as Kazu rolled on a condom, then grabbed Shinsuke by his knees and pulled him close. His younger lover gazed down at him with an expression of such hunger that it took Shin's breath away.

'Are you ready?'

Shinsuke could only nod eagerly; he was beyond the ability to form words at this point, and as Kazu sheathed himself inside him, he let out a guttural moan. He felt like someone else; surely it was another man raising his hips to meet Kazu's thrusts, making eager wanton sounds. It felt equally like the first time, and like Kazu had done this with him a thousand times, their joined bodies moving together in an erotic dance as old as time.

Kazuchika moved over him, his eyed closed, face flooded with need and concentration, as he took pleasure from Shin's body and gave it back to him. His thrusts started to get harder and faster, mattress squeaking under their combined weight as they both started to lose rhythm.

Shinsuke had expected this to feel strange, at least, but it didn't. It felt so beautiful, so absolutely right, like he was meant for this man.

Like they were meant for each other.

And as Kazuchika effortlessly lifted Shin up and into his arms, impaling him even deeper on his manhood, and as Shin cried out helplessly as the sudden shift in movement caused a lightning bolt of pleasure to jolt across his prostate, he realized the truth.

He loved this man.

He loved him so much.

Kazu fell across the bed, onto his back, leaving Shin straddling his lap, riding his erection. He felt so full, so complete, so...

'Oh, _fuck_ , Kazu.' He groaned. 'Oh...god, I _can't_...'

Kazuchika hummed under his breath, a beautiful smile playing on his lips. He knew exactly what this was doing to Shin, he had to.

'Not yet.' He muttered. 'Not yet, Shinsuke-chan. Wait for me.'

Shin bounced slightly as Kazu gripped his hips, lifting him up and down, up and down, up and...

Kazuchika suddenly grabbed Shinsuke's aching arousal, and stroked him quickly, roughly, bringing him right to the pinnacle.

Shin's head lolled back, eyes rolling to the back of his head; the double stimulation driving him completely insane.

He wasn't going to come, so much as he was going to _explode_.

The sound that erupted from his throat as he climaxed, his essence spurting onto Kazu's stomach and chest, was unlike anything he had ever uttered before; half-wail, half-scream, he shuddered uncontrollably as the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced throbbed through his body.

Seconds later, he felt Kazu stiffen, and his lover gave a primitive shout of triumph as he too peaked, and Shinsuke shook once more as he felt the heat of Kazuchika's seed, even through the condom.

Both men winced slightly as Kazuchika slowly pulled out of Shin, and then the older man collapsed bonelessly onto his chest, not caring about the stickiness of his own cum between them.

He had never felt so satisfied, so sated. So... _loved_.

As if to affirm this, Kazuchika placed gentle kisses to his face and head, and when Shin finally wearily lifted his head, Kazu kissed him full on the mouth. The blond was grinning, face flushed with exertion and passion, as Shin was sure his was also.

'Are you...ok?' Kazu asked, and Shin could only nod. He felt a little sore, perhaps, but that was to be expected, he supposed. He felt tired. And warm. And wonderful.

The King of Strong Style nodded, a grin of his own spreading across his face. 'I am.' He replied. 'I am more than ok. So much more. Thank you.' Leaning forward, he kissed his younger lover, then nestling his head against Kazu's chest, he thought happily,

Soulmate.

 _Unmei no hito_.


End file.
